


Awakening

by HedonistInk



Series: Carnivore [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Animal Abuse, Gen, Violence, Warped mentality, Well sort of anyway, Witch AU, Witch!Marco, but not by marco okay, murderboner, twisted!marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/pseuds/HedonistInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco had been training as a healer for years. Now sixteen, he stood at the cusp of the most important exams of his young life. He never would have thought that a calming walk in the forest would turn out to be anything but calm, much less that it would awaken a much darker talent within him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Whoooo! So here's a little bit of backstory on this Marco iteration. He's a little bit fucked up. Just a little. But he means well! As long as you don't trespass against his morals.

The sixteen-year-old boy stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a whimper. What was that? A soft thud and another whimper had him moving again, running in the direction of the sound as fast as his legs would carry him. It was some sort of animal, a dog or a wolf from the sound. And it was in trouble. That much he could tell. 

But what he saw when he entered the clearing had his feet stuttering to a stop. His classmates, three of them, were gathered around a small wolf pup, systematically giving it swift kicks. Light grey fur was matted with blood in places and the acrid metallic twang of blood filled the air. 

"What do you think you're doing!?" Marco's fists clenched at his sides in outrage. 

One, a boy by the name of Eric, turned to look at him with a small self-satisfied smirk. "Oh hey Marco." He kicked the creature at his feet again, making it yelp and whimper. "We just wanted to practise a bit for the exams. Figured we should try some hands-on experience but we needed some injuries to heal first. Wanna help?" He gestured at the creature, giving it another harsh kick. 

Marco saw red. He snarled, charging forward, shoving one of the other two out of his way as he knelt at the wolf pup's side. It whimpered, flinching away as Marco reached out to lay a gentle hand on its side. He felt his magic reaching out from himself and out from the void, mingling together and crackling in the air around him. The dark black ouroboros slowly came to life on the back of his hand, the dragon's wings stretching once as it started to spin and pick up speed. But something was  _ different _ . There was the familiar current of his instinct to heal, but there was also something  _ else _ calling to him from the void. Something darker. Something unfamiliar and cold. He pushed the sensation away, focusing on isolating the injuries the pup had sustained. 

"Oh come on Bodt, let us have a turn too! We did all the work!" One of the other boys, who he vaguely remembered was called Christian, whined at him in a complaining tone. 

"This animal is suffering." Marco snarled the words at him as he started to draw away the breaks in the bones and the organ damage first. "Suffering that you caused. And you think that's okay? You  _ dare _ to say I'm taking something  _ away _ from you by stopping his suffering?" 

"...Well yeah. It's just an animal. Besides, we were gonna leave him fixed up. So no harm done, right?" 

Marco could feel himself trembling with rage as he tried to stay calm and focused, moving on to the bruises and surface wounds. He was surprised the poor creature had survived with the extent of its injuries. Was that really how these guys saw things? 

"No harm done? No. Harm. Done!? You  _ assaulted _ a  _ defenseless _ living  _ being _ ." He looked up with a glare from beneath his shaggy bangs as he finished healing the pup. But rather than have the heat of his healing fade away as usual, that icy sting was back. Like cold lightning, jolting through the void. Whatever threat was carried in his gaze was enough for two of the boys to be stumbling backwards away from him. 

"Y-you're right!" The third boy, Matthias, piped up, stumbling over his own feet and nearly falling to the ground. 

"I-it was wrong!" Christian offered hurriedly. 

"So wrong!" Matthias agreed, nodding. 

"We won't do it again!" Christian added. 

Eric, the one who had offered that he could join their sick fun, wasn't so easily swayed. "The fuck's gotten into you two?" He spat the words at his friends before turning to Marco who was standing slowly with his fist clenched tightly against the odd sensation. "Come on, Bodt, don't be such a pansy about it. It's just an animal. We need the practice." 

Something inside Marco snapped. His palm ached with that icy sting. It ached up his arm. His whole body ached. It ached with a strange, unfamiliar urge. Turn your hand on them, the urge guided him. Unleash what you've drawn out, it demanded. Unleash it? He could do that? Why not; why couldn't he? He took it away, why couldn't he give it back? His mind flashed with dark thoughts of the other boy writhing on the forest floor from the same injuries he had inflicted on the defenseless pup, getting a taste of his own medicine. He deserved it. A twisted and sickening grin crept across his face that was far darker than his years should have allowed. 

"You're right…" Marco's tone was saccharine sweet behind his unnerving grin. "It's just an animal right? I guess it's just like you then, isn't it? You fucking wretched beast?" Slowly, he raised his out-turned palm. Marco's eyes strayed to the mark on the back of his hand for a moment, watching how the ouroboros turned, spinning its perpetual circle. It was right. Eternal return. He was just completing the cycle. Marco's eyes snapped back to meet Eric's in a cold glare. "So let's see how you like it then." 

There was a rush as the ouroboros spun faster. Where his palm usually felt warm with electric tingling, it felt cold with icy stabs. 

And then there was the sound of bones shattering and wounds splitting open. And the screams. 

The other by doubled over before dropping to his knees, screaming in pain and clutching at himself. His clothes already were soaking through with blood in a pattern that mirrored the blood-matted patches that had been on the pup. 

Marco's grin cracked wider. Those screams were strangely  _ satisfying _ … thrilling even. They made his heart race faster in his chest. "Well? This is okay, right? Now friends can get their practice in." He tilted his head to the side slightly, twisted grin still in place with his saccharine tone. "After all, you're just an animal." 

The other two boys scrambled to their friend's side after a few frozen moments, matching looks of horror on their faces as they chorused out their alarm and concern. They struggled to get Eric to his feet, scrambling from the clearing. Short yelps and whimpers could be heard retreating from the clearing mixed with curses and terrified noises. 

His hand dropped limply to his side. He glanced around; the wolf pup had apparently run off. Good. Marco found himself stumbling to the small creek that ran through the clearing intending to wash the blood off his hands before dropping to his knees. The sound of bones snapping like so many small twigs and skin splitting open, the piercing screams as the boy felt the consequence of what he'd done turned on him, the looks of utter horror on the other two's faces, the way the other two scrambled to run away while carrying their wounded friend, he replayed it all in his mind. It resonated in every fiber of his being. His heart hammered in his chest; his cheeks felt flushed; he felt like every nerve in his body was alive and oh  _ so very _ aware. It was a rush. It was euphoric. He slumped a bit more and his eyes widened in horror. He was  _ hard _ . Incredibly so. He already felt higher than the peak of his best orgasms and yet his pants were painfully tight against his cock as if he were only moments from release. He had  _ enjoyed _ that. A lot. A hell of a lot. Too much. 

Marco who had spent years training to heal people and committed his life to it had enjoyed exacting vengeance on someone. He had enjoyed causing them pain. Had gotten off on it in some weird and confusing way that he didn't understand. Had been turned on by it in a much more blatant way. What did that make him? Healing was his passion; it was his life. But this… This was something else entirely. Something  _ raw _ . And it terrified him. 

He cupped a handful of water, splashing his face. The cold water was refreshing. He went to repeat the motion but paused, glancing down at his reflection on impulse. His once chocolate brown eyes were now a deep ruby red. A blood red. 

"Holy fuck..." The words were a breathy sigh somewhere between exhilaration and horror. 


End file.
